La purga: 12 horas para sobrevivir
by Sebas602
Summary: Una noche en la que todo crimen es legal ¿tu que arias? eso es lo que Naruto deberá decidir para lograr sobrevivir al verse atrapado en las calles con su amiga Hinata en la noche de La Purga.


**La purga: 12 horas para sobrevivir.**

* * *

No soy dueño de Naruto y de The Purge, el programa de Naruto y la película The Purge pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **La purga: 12 horas para sobrevivir.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

A veces en la vida no se obtiene los que se quiere.

La economía es muy baja en países de occidente como en Corea del sur y Japón, la inflación ha alcanzado niveles muy altos, y personas buenas y honestas quedando en la pobreza.

Dado esos problemas en su sistema económico y social hay habitantes y ciudadanos que han decidido salir de sus tierras natales e ir a otro lugar en el que creen que tendrán éxito y podrán prosperar, la tierra de las oportunidades: Estados Unidos.

Muchas familias de los países extranjeros con problemas económicos han migrado a Estados Unidos para tener un futuro mejor. Muchas de las familias al llegar a su nuevo hogar habían pasado por un montón de trámites los cuales les fueron hechos para que ellos sean ciudadanos legales del país y que no hubiera ningún problema legal. Muchas de aquellas familias que habían llegado a su nuevo hogar habían tenido éxito, algunos no tan grande pero uno suficiente para tener una vida decente, se habían vuelto desde empresarios hasta abogados.

Así fue el caso de Minato Namikase. Un hombre de Japón, ciudadano de la ciudad de Konoha quien se había ido junto a su esposa a Estados unidos para buscar nuevas oportunidades y prosperar. El y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki decidieron ir a vivir a Estados Unidos un año después de casados, la repentina crisis económica que afecto a Japón y la crisis de empleo les hizo tomar esa decisión, Minato y Kushina al llegar a América pasaron por un montón de tramites los cuales duraron casi tres meses, ya que ellos no eran los únicos migrantes que llegaban al país en busca de nuevas oportunidades.

Al finalizar todos los registros y trámites que era necesario tener, ellos finalmente habían sido declarados oficialmente ciudadanos de Estados Unidos.

Con el pasar del tiempo Minato logro conseguir trabajo en una empresa de venta de artículos de seguridad, y kushina para ayudar con los ingresos del hogar consiguió trabajo de medio tiempo de enfermera en un consultorio médico de la ciudad.

La pareja después de un año de ser residentes del país, se enteraron de algo que los alegro en sobremanera.

Iban a ser padres.

Minato y Kushina se pusieron felices al saber que iban a ser padres, habría un tercer integrante.

Tiempo después para ser más exactos nueve meses después, nació un niño rubio, Kushina irradiaba alegría pura y minato estaba muy emocionado, al ver a esa pequeña vida en sus brazos se pusieron muy alegres.

Le dieron la bienvenida a su hijo.

-Bienvenido…Naruto –dijo Kushina cargando a su hijo el cual estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre.

* * *

 **7 Años Despues.**

En el transcurso del tiempo, Estados Unidos había recibido a nuevos ciudadanos de occidente…pero al hacerlo también habían hecho que la mayoría de empleos y la economía en el país decayeran considerablemente.

Pero aparte de eso había un problema que era mayor…el crimen se estaba propagando por el país.

Violencia, robos, conflictos…asesinatos.

Durante los acuerdos políticos y acuerdos de campaña en las elecciones del país, se hablaron diferentes opciones para controlar las tazas de delincuencia que se estaban desatando por el país, los nuevos candidatos junto con los que ya habían prevalecido en el gobierno por mucho tiempo estallaron en disputa por no saber qué solución podrían implementar para solucionar este problema. Unos nuevos postulantes que llegaron a la sala propusieron una solución, la cual ellos aseguraron que sería efectiva.

Con el pasar de los días, los nuevos postulantes informaron en una entrevista que si ellos ganaban tendrían una solución que no solo solucionaría la taza de crímenes, sino que también resultaría beneficioso para todos, incluyendo a los que participaban en los crímenes…

Esa entrevista dejo un poco desconcertado tanto a los medios como a los millones de ciudadanos que escucharon eso.

* * *

En la residencia Namikase, Kushina estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para su esposo e hijo, el pequeño Naruto ya había cumplido 4 años y era un joven alegre y lleno de alegría igual que su madre, era un niño de buen corazón y muy amable con todas las personas con las que se le presentaban, el niño ya tenía amigos tanto en la escuela a la que asistía como en su vecindario. Además de que tenía una amistad muy grande con una niña que había conocido hace dos años, Hinata Hyuga era el nombre de esa niña, Naruto la había conocido en la escuela, cuando el olvido su comida Hinata le había combinado un poco de la suya, y con el tiempo los dos notaron que tenían algunas similitudes, como la más notoria: ambos amaban a su familia.

Kushina sonreía por eso, le encantaba que su hijo tuviera amigos así, en los que podía confiar.

En ese momento Kushina se acordó de algo, tocándose el vientre n ese momento tendría que darle la noticia a Naruto junto a su esposo, de que el niño tendría una hermanita.

-La cena está servida –aviso la pelirroja.

-¡Bien me muero de hambre! –dijo un pequeño rubio que se acercó a la mesa, siendo seguido por su padre.

-Kushina tú también siéntate a comer –le llamo Minato.

-Sí, solo voy a encender el televisor –dijo la pelirroja encendiendo el aparato y puso en el canal de las noticias.

La pelirroja se acercó a lado de su marido y le hizo una seña con la mano haciéndole entender que tenían que darle a naruto la noticia.

-Naruto –empezó su padre llamando la atención del rubio pequeño quien ya se llevó una cuchara de comida a su boca –tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Se van a divorciar? –pregunto el niño inocentemente dejando con los ojos abiertos a sus padres.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No hijo claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso? –pregunto Minato.

-Además de que eso es algo de lo que no debes hablar Naruto –dijo Kushina un poco turbada.

-Bueno perdón, es que Hinata me dijo que los padres de su primo le dijeron lo mismo a Neji, y acabaron divorciándose –dijo Naruto a sus padres.

En efecto, los padres del primo de Hinata se habían divorciado hace un año, Hikari la esposa de Hizashi, hermano del padre de Hinata, se había mudado a otra ciudad y Hizashi se había quedado con la custodia de su hijo Neji.

Los padres respondieron.

-No hijo, eso no es –dijo Kushina –tu padre y yo nos amamos mucho y el fruto de ese amor eres tu –le comunico su madre abrazando a su esposo – ¿verdad amor?

-Si es verdad, Kushi –le dijo llamándola por ese nombre el cual siempre hacia que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Ah eres un amor –dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

-Wakala –dijo Naruto haciendo seña de asco con su boca.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando seas más grande hijo –le aviso Minato.

Kushina volvió al tema.

-Bueno Naruto, eso no era lo que queríamos comunicarte. Lo que queríamos decirte es…esto –dijo la pelirroja tocándose el vientre.

-¿Qué le pasa algo a tu barriguita mami? –pregunto el niño preocupado.

-No, no es eso Naruto, es algo que está formándose en el vientre de tu madre –dijo Minato pasando una mano por el vientre de su esposa.

-¿Así? ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto.

-Naruto… –dijo Kushina –vas a tener…

En ese momento en la televisión paso un flash informativo, los dos esposos prestaron atención a la noticia, excepto naruto quien había quedado confundido en ese momento.

-Bueno esa respuesta de parte de ese nuevo asambleísta fue un poco desconcertante, pero a la vez parece que logro captar la atención de todos los presentes –informo una periodista quien estaba en la escena.

En ese momento se presentó una grabación de lo que habían hablado los asambleístas del nuevo partido político, Nación renacida.

-Queridos ciudadanos, yo les prometo que si ganamos las elecciones, pondremos un fin a estos acontecimientos, que, no solo nos darán una buena economía para nuestro país y una sociedad mil veces mejor, sino también beneficiara a todos, tanto a las buenas personas… como a los que tienen su bestia interior que busca ser liberada…yo soy Danzo Shimura, y tendremos una Nación renacida…-termino el hombre de hablar el hombre de tercera edad que tenía una venda tapando uno de sus ojos.

-Y eso fue todo, seguimos con su transmisión habitual –dijo la periodista finalizando la transmisión y volviendo a las noticias normales.

No sería suficiente decir que esa declaración del candidato a presidente dejo a los dos adultos un poco turbados e inmersos en un gran silencio que era opacado por la televisión que seguía encendida, ¿a qué se refería con eso de bestia interior?

-Me provoco escalofríos –dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Definitivamente me dejo en blanco –dijo Minato -¿a qué se refería con eso de bestia interior?

-No lo sé pero es mejor no pensar en eso –dijo Kushina –bueno Naruto estábamos que…

Kushina se detuvo al ver que su hijo tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana que estaba en la cocina y en sus ojos se podía ver un vacío y carencia de ese brillo que caracterizaba al ojiazul.

-Naruto ¿qué sucede? –pregunto Minato quien se había dado cuenta del estado del rubio.

Naruto reacciono y volvió en sí.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto el niño.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto su padre.

-¿A mí? –pregunto.

-Si a ti –dijo su madre –me asustaste Naruto que te paso.

-Ah…bueno…no se… pero sentí como algo…algo que está por venir –dijo el rubio.

-Un presentimiento –dijo Minato –no te preocupes Naruto nada malo va a pasar.

-Si hijo, tienes que pensar siempre positivamente –dijo la pelirroja.

Naruto les dedico una sonrisa a sus progenitores, en eso Kushina habla.

-Bueno… Naruto, lo que queríamos decirte es… -dijo su madre levantándose seguido por su padre y caminando enfrente de su hijo, al llegar a su lado tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a su vientre y con una sonrisa le dijo –vas a tener una hermanita.

Naruto en ese momento cambio su expresión alegre a una que irradiaba extrema felicidad, l pequeño rubio salto de alegría y abrazando a sus dos padres.

-Voy a ser hermano mayor –dijo Naruto muy feliz.

-A si es hijo…y para que veas que tú también tienes que tomar las riendas en la familia…tu madre y yo hemos decidido que tu escojas el nombre de tu hermana –dijo Minato.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto el niño con emoción –pues yo le escogeré el mejor y más bonito nombre de todos

-Sé que así será hijo –dijo la pelirroja abrazando al niño y Minato se unió al abrazo familiar.

* * *

 **3 Meses Después.**

Los intensos debates y campañas políticas fueron muy constantes durante todo este tiempo de campañas, durante las elecciones se controló que no hubiera ningún tipo de fraude, para que así las cosas estuvieran en orden.

Y durante el recuento de todos los votos…los resultados salieron a la luz…

….El movimiento "Nación renacida" dirigido por Danzo Shimura como Presidente gano las elecciones.

Los seguidores del movimiento festejaron que haya ganado.

Fue oficial, Danzo Shimura sería el Nuevo presidente de los Estados Unidos y sus ministros serian Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatanae.

Aunque no fue tomado muy bien por algunos que ganara ese partido político, fue tomado bien por el resto del pueblo.

Una semana después de que hayan ganado, el nievo Presidente hablo ante la prensa y los demás funcionarios del país.

-Damas y caballeros, hablo en nombre mío y de todos que voy a sacar adelante a este país y voy a hacerlo para tener una sociedad mejor, sin ninguna violencia, sin ninguna crisis económica, todo saldrá bien conforme yo vaya mandando en el país –clamo el hombre a gran voz a lo cual los seguidores de este le celebraron y le lanzaron muchos buenos comentarios y ovaciones al nuevo presidente –Y para que este plan surja estoy poniéndome de acuerdo con todos los funcionarios de la casa blanca y los demás jefes de estado para poder crear…una fecha muy especial para todos los que tengan esa violencia, ira, envidia contenida en su interior sea saciada por todos y cada uno de nosotros…Bendito sean los Estados Unidos…una Nación Renacida –finalizo dejando al público atónito pero a la vez muy emocionados y animados por las palabras del nuevo presidente.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

-Su barriguita ya está creciendo señorita Kushina –le dijo una niña de ojos aperlados y pelo azul a Kushina, quien tenía puesto un vestido color lavanda.

-Asi es Hinata, mi mama tiene que alimentarse muy bien para que así mi hermanita sea saludable –le dijo Naruto.

-Claro que si mi amor, tu hermanita va ser sana y fuerte como tú –le dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Si lo sé –dijo el rubio –Mami ¿podemos salir a jugar afuera?

-Sí, vayamos al columpio –dijo la niña peliazul.

-Ok vayan, pero tengan cuidado ¿está bien? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Si! –exclamaron los dos niños saliendo a fuera.

-Bien, con cuidado, Hinata te encargo a mi hijo –le dijo a la niña.

-Si señorita Kushina –le respondió la ojiperla.

La mujer miro a los dos niños salir afuera, le gustaba mucho que Naruto tuviera de amiga a Hinata por que demostraba tener una gran valoración a su hijo.

Kushina se levantó del mueble en el que estaba y encendió el televisor.

-Kushina –la llamo una voz haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara.

La pelirroja volteo y vio a Minato viéndola.

-Minato me asustaste –le dijo al pelirroja.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber ¿cómo estás? –le pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Ah pues bien, los niños fueron a jugar al columpio del patio –le respondió – ¿vemos algo? –le pregunto sentándose en el mueble.

-Claro, ¿qué cosa querrías ver? –le pregunto.

-Bueno…cualquier cosa esta bien –dijo la pelirroja mientras cambiaba de canales.

Kushina cambio de canales y se detuvo en el de noticias, en él podía ver al ganador de las elecciones que estaba próximo a dar un discurso, a los dos adultos no les daba buena espina ver a ese hombre, si había ganado por mayoría de votos, pero sentían que algo no iba bien con él.

-No me agrada ese hombre –dijo Kushina cambiando el canal, pero es detenida por su marido.

-Déjalo un momento…tal vez tenga algo bueno que decir –dijo el rubio a su esposa quien solo lo mira un momento para después volver su mirada al televisor.

 _-Queridos ciudadanos, compatriotas, los funcionarios y los jefes de estado, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para llevar a cabo el plan que había mencionado antes…-_ dijo el hombre aclarándose la garganta _-…Esta nación va a tener un nuevo comienzo…la violencia desaparecerá de nuestro país…el desempleo se reducirá en masa…y todo gracias…a una noche muy especial… -_ dijo él.

-¿De qué está hablando este loco? –pregunto.

-No lo sé, nada bueno supongo…-dijo Minato.

 _-Señores…les presento a todos ustedes…La purga –_ dijo el Hombre indicando en una pantalla gigante varias imágenes, algunas violentas y otras de muerte y caos.

 _-_ _La purga será un evento que ocurrirá cada año desde las 7:00 PM del 21 de marzo hasta las 7:00 AM del 22 de marzo. Durante ese tiempo, todo delito conocido, incluyendo el asesinato, será legal por 12 horas, todos los servicios de emergencias, policía, bomberos y hospitales, estarán suspendidos hasta las 7:00 AM del 22 de marzo… -_ Informaba una voz de una mujer computarizada _–en una sola noche, que ocurrirá solo una vez al año, toda persona que tenga ira, enojo, envidia…y odio contenido, podrá liberar a su bestia interior con cualquier deleite; robo, violencia, violación…asesinatos_. _La purga sólo tendrá dos reglas: La primera es que durante ésta noche, los_ _funcionarios_ _del gobierno de "rango 10" o superior poseen total inmunidad. La segunda, es que el uso de las_ _armas_ _por encima de "Clase 4" (por ejemplo,_ _armas de destrucción masiva_ _) estará prohibidas, lo que significa que los dispositivos destructivos y materiales explosivos estarán excluidos de La Purga. Cualquier persona que no siga las reglas de la purga será ejecutada_ …" _Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria_ por permitirnos purgar y purificar nuestras almas. Benditos sean los Estados Unidos, una nación renacida"

Acabado el anuncio dado por la pantalla, el presidente hablo al público quien se encontraba atónito por el anuncio.

-Antes de que den sus opiniones, permítanme decirles los beneficios de que nos traería La Purga –dijo el anciano –Traería una estabilidad económica muy grande en la venta y producción de armas, nos traería una sociedad mucho más justa y equitativa, y el crimen desaparecería hasta la noche de La Purga. Una nación nueva, en la que todos, tendrán lo que quieren en esa noche, y todos…saldrán ganando….-termino de hablar.

Los presentes que habían escuchado el plan de este hombre, su nuevo mandatario quedaron totalmente perplejos con su idea.

Pero afuera de la televisión, los dos adultos que habían escuchado cada palabra y habían analizado la situación, y Minato había llegado a una conclusión.

-Ese tipo está loco –dijo parándose del mueble –completamente loco, ¿cómo puede proponer algo así?

-No puede ser verdad –dijo Kushina quien se veía nerviosa –nadie apoyara esa locura ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo Minato –nadie le dará el visto bueno a ese sujeto…

De repente en la televisión se escucha un sonido muy fuerte, los dos voltean y ven que los ministros y el público en el congreso aplauden sonoramente elogiando al plan propuesto por el mandatario.

Los dos adultos miran intrigados esa acción.

-N-no, no pueden… -iba a decir Kushina cuando…

-¡Señorita Kushina, Señor Minato! –Entro Hinata agitada y con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Naruto se cayó y no responde!

Los padres se asustaron en ese momento y salieron al patio a ver a su hijo, Naruto estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba…tenía sus ojos abiertos mientras tenía una mirada de miedo.

-¡Hijo! –le llamo Kushina.

Naruto no respondió, seguía desorientado.

-¡Naruto! –le llamo Minato.

En ese instante Naruto reacciono y se levantó de golpe del suelo.

-Eh ¿qué paso? –pregunto.

-Hijo que te ocurrió –le pregunto Minato.

-Yo…no lo sé…Hinata ¿estas llorando? –Le pregunto a la niña quien se abalanzo a donde estaba el niño – ¿eh?

-No me vuelvas a asustar así –le dijo mientras hundía su mirada en sus hombros.

Los dos adultos se conmovieron ante la escena que estaban viendo, pero se acordaron de lo que vieron en la televisión…

…Y la preocupación los invadió.

Dos meses, y la descabellada idea ya había sido aceptada, habían grupos que apoyaban a la Purga para para un mejor país, pero en cambio otros grupos estaban en desacuerdo. Para llegar a razonar, se implementó un sistema de votación en el que los que le daban el sí a la purga ganaron con un 53% de votos a favor de esta nueva acción.

La Purga ya había sido aceptada...

Y se iba a dar por primera vez en marzo de ese mismo año.

* * *

 **21 de marzo del 2007/ Hora: 6: 50 PM.**

La familia Namikase estaba terminando su cena, Kushina, ya con su barriga de 5 meses de embarazo, estaba terminando su última porción de alimento de su plato. Minato ya acabando agradeció la comida y se levantó de la mesa, Naruto ya había acabado su comida pero el chico estaba nervioso, algo le estaba inquietando…al igual que a sus padres.

-Naruto, hijo –le llamo Kushina a lo que el rubio voltea a verla –no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras permanezcamos unidos y pensemos positivamente estaremos bien –le dijo su madre.

-Tu mama tiene razón campeón –dijo Minato cerrando la ventana y poniendo en esta una especie de protector de metal –Nada malo pasara esta noche, estaremos unidos como familia –dijo el hombre acercándose a su esposa e hijo.

Naruto ante eso dio una sonrisa a sus progenitores y los abrazo.

-Gracias –dijo el a lo que sus padres sonrieron.

* * *

 **21 de marzo del 2007/ Hora: 6: 59PM**

-Bien –dijo minato sacando una caja del escritorio del cuarto en el que se encontraban los tres integrantes de la familia –esto será por precaución –dijo el hombre abriendo la caja y sacando una beretta 9mm y poniéndola sobre la mesa del cuarto ante la mirada de su esposa e hijo –es hora –dijo él.

El rubio encendía la televisión…y justamente la hora marco las 7:00 PM.

La televisión empezó a soltar un ruido como una alarma distorsionada, y de repente se puso de color azul con un símbolo de los Estados Unidos mientras empezaba a salir un mensaje y la voz de una mujer:

 _"Esto no es una prueba._

 _Este es su Sistema de Transmisión de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la Purga Anual aprobada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos._

 _Armas de Clase 4 y menos podrán utilizarse en la Purga, las demás armas están prohibidas._

 _Los funcionarios de gobierno de rango 10 tienen inmunidad y no se los podrá lastimar._

 _Cuando se escuche la sirena todos los crímenes, incluido el asesinato, serán legales por 12 horas._

 _Los servicios de policía, bomberos y emergencia médica no estarán disponibles hasta mañana a la 7 a.m. cuando se acabe la Purga._

 _"Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria por permitirnos purgar y purificar nuestras almas. Benditos sean los Estados Unidos, una nación renacida"_

 _Que Dios los acompañe."_

Al finalizar el aviso una sirena se empezó a escuchar por toda la ciudad, la familia Namikase se miró entre sí, después de un momento Minato hablo.

-Vamos a dormir –dijo este.

* * *

Ya en la madrugada, para ser exactos a las 6:59 AM, Naruto y sus padres dormían en la misma cama, Naruto estaba hecho bolita en medio de sus padres.

La sirena volvió a sonar, eso hizo que los habitantes de la casa se levantaran de su sueño.

La purga había concluido.

Kushina salió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, Minato fue a quitar todas los bloqueos que había puesto y Naruto iba a salir al patio para respirar aire puro.

El joven rubio salió por la puerta de atrás, y al salir se quedó congelado viendo hacia el frente…

En el patio estaba un hombre muerto, descuartizado, sin ojos y en su cara estaba dibujada una perturbadora sonrisa con un cuchillo.

El joven empezó a retroceder asustado, hasta que atrás del sintió a alguien, talvez sus padres…

Volteo y vio que no eran sus padres, sino dos hombres con máscaras de payaso escalofriantes y con cuchillos en manos.

Naruto asustado retrocede pero tropieza y cae al suelo.

De repente uno de los enmascarados se acerca a el, y extiende su cuchillo hacia arriba… y lo baja con brusquedad hacia Naruto…

Naruto solo veía esto asustado, hasta que….

Despertó.

Naruto despertó agitado sosteniéndose el pecho.

Esa pesadilla fue horrible.

Siempre tenía pesadillas cuando esa noche se acercaba.

En ese instante alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Hermano? –Entro una niña pelirroja que usaba lentes –ah ya estas despierto, baja rápido mama ya preparo el desayuno y tienes que ir a la secundaria.

El rubio respondió.

-Si Karin, ahora bajo, y por favor no te tomes toda la leche –le dijo Naruto.

-No prometo nada –dijo la pequeña saliendo del cuarto.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y procedió a vestirse, el chico pasó la mirada por su cuarto hasta llegar al calendario.

21 de marzo del 2016.

El joven soltó un suspiro, busco su celular y vio la hora 6: 04 AM.

Naruto guardo el celular en su bolsillo y salió de su cuarto inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Faltan 12 horas para el inicio de la purga anual"

* * *

 **Jejejeje, de seguro se lo esperaban ¿no?**

 **Bueno ...**

 **Este es un proyecto nuevo (el igual que "Me enamore de mi custodio") el cual espero completar (igual que mis otras historias ° - °)**

 **Bueno espero que les haya encantado, ya saben que si les encanto pueden dejar su reseña, que yo lo leeré atentamente.**

 **Para emperador92: ¿Qué opinas de mis nuevas historias?**

 **Ya no más que decirme despido y nos vemos, hasta la próxima bahía.**


End file.
